


Korrasami 08 Healing

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Korrasami [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Korra recovers from her physical injuries, her friends attempt to help her cope with her spiritual ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korrasami 08 Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This story, like the 'Zaheer' narrative that preceded it, was written as a reaction to the end of the third series - and before seeing the fourth one. It's safe to say that DiMartino, Konietzko and company did a far better job with their follow-up. I didn't include this last "episode" originally, because it didn't add anything to the main story arc; it was something that was just kind of tacked on at the end. But even though this coda doesn't add anything plot-wise, I hope there's something sweetly romantic enough for the Korrasami shippers to enjoy.

It is a beautiful warm afternoon on an early autumn day, and at the Sato estate, on the wide lawn between the mansion and the beach house, four friends are engaged in some impromptu bending practice: Mako, Bolin, Opal and Avatar Korra. 

The contest takes the form of a playful sparring match, with Korra having to deflect elemental attacks and return them with equal or greater force. Early on, it is evident that Korra is having difficulty. Bolin lobs a small boulder towards Korra, and she is barely able to deflect it, and makes no attempt to send it back to him. When Opal sends a tiny cyclone of air to sweep Korra's feet out from under her, it's all she can do to withstand it. Only with Mako does Korra attempt to return his firebolts; she collects the incoming fire, gathers it and hurls it back, only at considerably less strength than the original attack. 

Asami comes out onto the porch to watch, and after a few minutes, Mako signals that he is going to join her. The other three continue to practice. Mako comes up to the porch and joins Asami on the top step.

Asami: How's she doing?

Mako shakes his head.

Mako: I wish I could say I'm seeing some improvement. 

Asami: That good, huh?

Mako sighs heavily.

Mako: Her power levels are a fraction of what they ought to be. Her concentration is spotty at best. She's having difficulty defending herself from the simplest attacks at the lowest strength level. Any one of Tenzin's first year students could take her in a fight right now. 

Asami watches as Bolin sends a wave of earth towards Korra. He telegraphs his intentions, and the wave is perceptibly slow, and yet Korra is knocked off her feet and sent sprawling. 

Mako: Physically, she's fine. All I can think is that she's blocked emotionally. 

Asami: How's her attitude in practice?

Mako: She seems willing enough, but I can't help but feel she's holding back. I asked her earlier if she'd like to try bending while in the Avatar state. She wasn't even willing to talk about it. 

Asami: I almost can't blame her. The last time she was in the Avatar state, she nearly died. 

Mako: How is she, when's she not bending?

Asami: She seems fine. She's not depressed any more.

Mako: Or maybe she's just hiding it.

Asami: I don't think so. She genuinely seems to be feeling better. I haven't seen her in a black mood once since Zaheer went back to prison. She still gets tired easily, but she's getting stronger.

Asami smiles shyly.

Asami: And there's certainly nothing wrong with her libido.

Mako chuckles.

Mako: Well, that's good, I guess. I just wish I knew how to help her. Her self-confidence is really pretty shaky. I'm sorry, Asami. I don't know what else to do. 

Asami: No. Me neither. 

Korra, Bolin and Opal walk up to the porch. Korra grabs a towel from the cart and sits down heavily on the bottom step, slowly wiping away the sweat and dirt from her face and arms.

Korra: I want to thank you guys, for coming out to practice with me. 

Bolin: It's our pleasure. 

Opal: We're happy to help. 

Mako sits down beside Korra on the step. 

Mako: Korra, I have to be honest. I'm worried. You're not yourself out there, you're not even close.

Korra: I know. 

She drapes the towel over her shoulders and sighs.

Korra: I don't seem to be able to focus. It's almost like I've forgotten how to do everything, and I have to learn it all over again from scratch. It's frustrating. 

She gives her friend a tired smile.

Korra: Thank you for helping me. I know it doesn't seem like I'm making any progress, but I don't know what else to do, except keep practicing until I figure it out.

Mako: Honestly, Korra, I think you should try some practice while in the Avatar state.

Korra almost physically shrinks at the suggestion. She shakes her head emphatically.

Korra: No, Mako, no. I'm not ready. I'm nowhere near ready. 

Mako: Korra, that's why we're all concerned. You're an Avatar who can't or won't attain the Avatar state. You can't go on like this. 

Korra turns her head so she can't meet Mako's gaze.

Mako: Korra, look at me, please.

Reluctantly, Korra does as Mako asks. 

Mako: I want you to try to attain the Avatar state. 

Korra: Mako, please. Don't ask me that again. I can't do it. 

Mako: Of course you can.

Korra: No. I can't. Please. Just - drop it, okay?

Mako: Korra, I'm convinced part of the problem is -

Korra stands up abruptly.

Korra: I said, don't ask me again!

Korra turns and flees into the house. 

Bolin: Okay. That went well. 

Mako glares at his younger brother, and Asami sighs. 

Asami: Well, anyway, I do appreciate that all of you came out to help Korra. I'm very grateful.

Bolin: Hey, what are friends for?

Opal: We just wish there was something else we could do. 

Asami: There is. Please stay for dinner. 

After everyone has had time to bathe and change clothes, Asami orders dinner to be brought down to the beach house, and the friends gather in the modest dining room for fresh grilled fish and vegetables, and bottles of rice wine. Korra comes to the meal somewhat late, wearing an attractive jade-colored quju with gold braid. She gives Mako a quick hug before sitting down. 

Korra: I'm sorry I yelled and ran away from you earlier. That was rude of me. 

Mako: That was my fault. I shouldn't be yelling at you like I know what you should do. 

Korra: You were only trying to help. Thank you. Please say you're not mad?

Mako gives her a reassuring smile.

Mako: I'm not mad. Promise.

Korra gives him a quick kiss, then takes her place at the table next to Asami. Bolin hands her a small bowl of mango salsa for her fish, and she takes it gratefully. 

Mako: So, Asami, are you happy to be back at work?

Asami: I'm loving it. I've missed it so much. There are actually a lot of changes going on. 

Mako: Like what?

Asami: Well, for starters, after the first of the year, the corporation will have a new name, Sato Industries. 

Korra: Oh, I like that change!

Asami: It made sense. After Varrick divested, the company is entirely mine now.

Bolin: How'd you manage that? I thought you were never gonna be rid of that guy.

Asami: As it turns out, I didn't have to do a thing. Once his conviction was upheld in court, all of his investments were seized. The court saw fit to return his controlling interest back to me. 

Mako: Terrific. Can they lose his cell key while they're at it?

Asami grins sympathetically. 

Asami: But the really big news is, Sato Industries will have three divisions now, one for aviation, one for robotics, and a brand new one for medical device technology.

Bolin: Wow. You weren't kidding about taking over the world, were you?

Asami (laughing): I don't want to take over the world - not like that. I'm really hoping to leverage the company's commercial success into more philanthropic ventures. 

Opal: You're going to make charity part of your business model?

Asami (smiling): Something like that. I just see real opportunities everywhere - to eliminate poverty, improve education, create employment - the list is endless. I already have some events I want to schedule to help drive some of those reforms, as soon as I can find somewhere to set them up. 

Bolin: Sounds like you should get into politics.

Asami (horrified): No. No, no. Absolutely not. Never. 

Bolin: Seriously, why not? I think you'd make a great president. I'd vote for you.

Asami: Thanks, Bolin, but I already have a job, and it's the only one I want. Besides, Korra and I have both been burned by politics, and we're doing our best to stay well away. 

Opal: You think you'll have a greater opportunity to do good works if you stay out of political office. 

Asami: That's it, exactly. 

Opal: How about you, Korra? Are you going to work for Sato Industries, too?

Korra shakes her head.

Korra: No, right now I just want to be Mrs. Sato. I've had enough of the spotlight. I'm trying to stay out of public view as much as possible. 

Asami: Have you considered Tenzin's offer?

Korra: Asami!

Mako: Offer? What offer? 

Opal: Did someone let a cat out of the bag?

Asami grins at Korra. 

Asami: Go on, tell them. 

Korra: Tenzin has found at least four other children, besides Xiaoyan, who are able to bend each of the four elements. He's asking me to help train them.

Bolin: Wow, that's really cool! Are you going to do it?

Korra: I don't think so, no. 

Mako: What? Why not?

Korra: For one thing, I'm really not a teacher. For another, Tenzin wants me to stay at the Northern Air Temple, and I'm not willing to leave Asami - not even temporarily.

Asami: Then maybe you should suggest to Tenzin that his students come here. 

Korra smiles, but she's slightly annoyed.

Korra: You're determined to drag me into this, aren't you?

Asami: Hey, I saw you working with Xiaoyan. You're an amazing teacher. You have a real gift for it. And I think teaching would be a great idea for you, for all kinds of reasons. You don't want to be out in public, fine. But you can't just hang around the house all day, and wait for me to come home from work. This is an opportunity for you to embrace a calling of your own. You're always saying you want to make a real difference in the world. The surest way to do that is to teach these children everything you know. Please tell me you'll reconsider Tenzin's offer. 

Korra: Okay, okay. I'll think about it some more. I promise.

Mako: I've been meaning to ask, why don't you guys live in the mansion? I don't understand why you're renting a penthouse in Republic City, and only staying at the beach house, when you have a whole estate you could be living on instead.

Asami: It's really too far away from work, so Korra and I only come out here on the weekends. And we stay at the beach house because we like it better here. Honestly, that mansion has become a real problem for me. 

Mako: How so?

Asami: I don't know what to do with it. I know what I don't want to do, which is live there - 

Bolin: Are you kidding me? It's a mansion! Why wouldn't you want to live in a mansion?

Asami: Well, partly because it's my father's place. I know that technically it's mine now, but every time I see it, I just think of it as his. And for myself, I just don't want to live that . . . ostentatiously. 

Opal: So, no one ever lives there? It just sits empty?

Asami: Yeah. I can't sell it, I can't get rid of it, and I don't want to use it. 

Bolin: Why don't you use the house for special events then? You know, when you want to have an event for charity, open up the ballroom, or if the weather's nice, use the gardens outside. Or use the mansion for holiday parties for your employees. 

Asami and Korra exchange surprised looks.

Asami: Bolin, you astound me sometimes.

Bolin: What? What did I do now?

Asami: That's a wonderful idea! 

Bolin: It is?

Asami: I don't know why I didn't think of that before. Now I know exactly what to do! Thank you!

Bolin: Uhh, you're welcome. Sure.

Korra: We have to keep the beach house private, though.

Asami: Oh, absolutely. This is our getaway spot. Just yours and mine.

After enjoying the meal together, Mako, Bolin and Opal stroll to their car, which is parked out in front of the main house. Korra and Asami follow, holding hands. The friends make promises to return soon to help Korra with more bending training. Korra pulls Mako aside and hugs him. 

Korra: Please keep pushing me. I need to be pushed. 

Mako grins at her. 

Mako: Okay. You've got a deal. 

Korra: One day, I hope I'll have the guts to start pushing back.

Mako: I know you will.

Korra: There's one other favor I want to ask. 

Korra says this intentionally within Asami's hearing, and she shoots her a sideways glance.

Mako: Oh yes?

Korra: Next time, bring Meifeng with you. Both your exes want to scope her out. 

Mako: Oh, man . . . 

Asami: Come on, Mako, you know us. We'll be nice.

Korra: Asami will be nice. 

Asami: Korra, you'll be nice too.

Korra: Okay, okay. I promise, I'll be nice. As long as she's the right girl for you.

Asami: We feel an obligation to look after you, you know. 

Korra: We can't have you hooking up with just anyone. 

Mako (giving in): Okay, I'll bring her soon. I promise. 

Korra (to Asami): Do you mind if I kiss our ex-boyfriend?

Asami smiles. 

Asami: Not as long as I get to kiss him too.

Korra smiles at Mako, her eyes shining. Shyly, she pulls him to her.

Korra: Thank you for helping me.

She kisses him passionately, and their embrace is long and lingering. When Korra finally steps away, Mako is clearly overwhelmed. Bolin bursts into laughter.

Bolin: I think she just melted your brain, bro!

After a round of farewells and hugs, Mako, Bolin and Opal get into the car and drive away. As Korra and Asami watch the car head down the driveway for the gatehouse, Korra slides her arm around Asami's waist and looks up at the old sprawling mansion behind them. 

Korra: How many rooms are in this house? Do you know?

Asami: Honestly, I've never counted them. Why?

Korra: I was just thinking, before you turn the property into the Sato Industries Charitable Foundation, we should spend some private time here. Bolin's right. If the house has bad memories for you, then let's create some happy ones. 

She pulls Asami close and gives her a lustful smile. 

Korra: I want to make love with you in every room of this house. 

Asami (laughing delightedly): Korra - !

Korra: I mean it. Every room. The ballroom. The dining room. The sitting room. The wine cellar. The pantry. Even the attic, if there is one. 

She kisses Asami passionately. 

Korra: Whenever you walk into this house, I want you to have happy thoughts of us. 

Asami returns the kiss willingly. 

Korra (coaxing): Come on. Let's start right now.

Asami: Oh, please, stop it with the Naga eyes. You know I can't resist you when you do that. 

Korra: Then say yes, so I can start making you happy. 

Asami: All right, then. Where shall we begin?

Korra: In the front entrance. On the floor, right in front of the doors.

Asami (giggling): Korra!

Korra: That way, whenever you walk into this house, the first thought that crosses your mind will be, I had Korra right on this very spot.

Asami: You want me to be thinking about that, even if I have dignitaries or employees with me?

Korra: Especially then!

Asami laughs helplessly, but she allows Korra to guide her up the steps to the entrance. Korra holds her tightly and kisses her again. 

Korra: I love you so much, Asami.

Asami: And I love you, Korra. With all my heart.

* * *

About two weeks later, the friends have gathered once again to give Korra another training session. This day, however, Opal insists that they practice on the high cliffs overlooking the water, just over a mile from the beach house. While the first practice had been lethargic and sluggish, this one is spirited and energetic. Korra, clearly feeling better, returns all attacks launched at her with equal or greater force. No one notices as Opal edges herself closer and closer to the cliff edge. 

At the height of the practice, with Opal, Mako and Bolin all launching simultaneous attacks on Korra, Opal intentionally buffets Korra with a blast of wind at the greatest power of which she is capable. Korra, already besieged by boulders, flying dirt and firebolts, summons a gale force wind to repel the combatants and their projectiles away from her. Opal is hit full force with the wind gust and is sent sailing over the edge.

Before either Mako or Bolin can react, Korra dives over the edge of the cliff after her. Using her airbending powers to slow Opal's fall, Korra grabs the girl, then summons a powerful gust of air, allowing them to land safely on the wet sand of the beach far below. 

Korra is beside herself with both anger and fright.

Korra: Opal, what on earth do you think you're doing? You could have killed yourself just now!

Opal merely smiles serenely. 

Opal: I was never in any danger, Korra. My airbending is strong enough to allow me to break a fall from this height. 

Korra sputters incredulously.

Korra: But - then - what - why?!

Opal: Mako said you needed a little push. So I gave you one. 

Korra: You scared me half to death.

Opal: That was kind of the point. 

Korra is so surprised, her mouth falls open and she can't think of a thing to say in reply. 

Opal: You've really been scared to use your powers. You always could, you just didn't believe you could. So you needed something to scare you even more - something to make you react with instinct. 

She smiles warmly.

Opal: And see? There's nothing wrong with your powers. Or you. You're still the Avatar, and you're still amazing.

Korra hugs Opal tightly. 

Korra: Opal, don't you DARE do anything that stupid ever again. I mean it. Not ever.

Opal: I won't. I promise I won't.

After the girls release their mutual embrace, they hear shouting above them. They look up to see Mako and Bolin standing at the cliff edge, frantic worry on their faces. Opal calls up to them.

Opal: We're okay!

She grins sheepishly at Korra.

Opal: I think I'm about to get a major telling off from my fiancé . And his brother.

Korra: And so you should, after a stunt like that.

Opal: It was worth it.

Korra relents and hugs Opal once more.

Korra: Yes. It was worth it. 

She kisses Opal's cheek.

Korra: But if you do that again, I'll ban you from bending practice for life. 

Opal: I'll behave, I promise. Now. Let's rejoin the boys and have some fun with bending practice for the rest of the day. 

Korra pulls Opal close to her and summons a wind strong enough to carry them both back up to the cliff top. 

That evening, Korra relates to Asami what had happened earlier in the day. Asami digests the news quietly, but is clearly disquieted by Opal's actions. 

Asami: That was an appallingly dangerous thing for her to do.

Korra: Oh, believe me. She got a good scolding. From everyone. Especially Bolin. I thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He really loves her. 

Korra clasps her Asami's hand tightly. 

Korra: We're really lucky, to have friends like them. 

Asami: Yes. We are. 

Korra: There's something else I wanted to tell you. I've reconsidered Tenzin's offer.

Asami: Have you now?

Korra: I'm going to call him tomorrow, and ask if he would be willing to let his students come here. If he is, then I'll do everything I can, to train Xiaoyan and the other children. 

Asami's approving smile could light up a room. 

Asami: That's my brave Avatar. 

Korra: I'm not feeling brave at all. I'm scared out of my mind. I'm no teacher. 

Asami: I think you'll find you're a much better teacher than you ever give yourself credit for. 

Korra: I hope you're right. And, by the way, thank you. 

Asami: For what?

Korra: You always believe in me. And you always challenge me. I don't know how I'd manage without you.

Asami smiles.

Asami: How does the Zen koan go? You're perfect just as you are. And you can do better.

Korra kisses Asami tenderly. She looks into her lover's face, eyes shining.

Korra: How can I thank you today? 

Asami: That kiss was a great start. 

Korra's voice drops to a dusky whisper.

Korra: And how would you like it to end?

Asami: I'm sure you'll think of something wonderful. You always do. 

She returns the kiss passionately. 

Asami: My Avatar. 

Korra pulls Asami close to her and hugs her tightly. She smiles lustfully. 

Korra: Are there any rooms in your father's house we've missed?


End file.
